


Untitled Techie Fic

by KaosCumberbatch



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, No There Is Not Incest, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosCumberbatch/pseuds/KaosCumberbatch
Summary: General Hux comes across his long lost brother and helps him settle into life on the Finalizer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a bunch of shorter chapters instead of fewer long ones so hopefully I'll be more motivated and will get stuff out faster. Beware the rating will probably have to go up at some point. Also always looking for ideas for a title.

General Hux stood on the bridge of the Finalizer with a smug smile across his face and his hands clasped behind his back as he watched a small ship fall right into his grasp. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and probably too low on fuel for any attempt at an escape. Things were going quite well for not only Hux himself but for the whole First Order. Kylo quite enjoyed leading his Knights of Ren on to planets to take them over rather than taking the easy route and simply blowing them up. Hux knew this was all about Kylo’s ego, of course, but he was successful and he allowed Hux to have his way in most things so he surrendered the exquisite red fireworks and let the planets survive.

He and Ren were finally working things out since Snoke was no longer there to pit them against each other even if it did take longer for them to figure out than it should have. 

Hux turned on his heel, greatcoat swishing elegantly behind him, and nodded to Captain Phasma, walking with her to go and meet whatever unfortunate souls were in that ship.

“You look very pleased,” she said.

“Things are going splendidly.” He glanced up at her. “Wouldn’t you be?”

She gave a small nod and Hux had known her long and well enough to know that she was smiling under her helmet.

They reached the hanger just as stormtroopers were leading out two men who simply looked like smugglers, not really a threat to the First Order, only worried with their own business. 

_Worthless _, thought Hux. If they had any more meat on them he may have tried to recruit them but they looked scrawny and poor, definitely not the type he wanted in his troops. He walked with Phasma towards them and hummed as the stormtroopers pushed them to their knees.__

____

“Execute them,” Hux said simply. “Do it quickly. No need to make them suffer further.”

____

He walked past them, motioning for two other stormtroopers to follow him on to the ship. 

____

“We’ll walk through quickly and then you’ll need to get a team in here. I want this whole ship searched, top to bottom, every single crevice, do you understand? Tear it apart.”

____

They nodded as two blasts went off behind them- none of them even flinched- and the three parted ways to search.

____

As he walked through, Hux found nothing impressive, but it was a nice ship. With a bit of fixing up perhaps he would keep this one for himself. If not, at least its parts would be useful in repairs. He walked off again after wandering around and went to Phasma who was observing her stormtroopers bagging the bodies and mopping down the floor. 

____

“Nothing. It could be nice, though, with some work.”

____

A yelp came from inside the ship and crashing and grunting as someone struggled to escape the stormtroopers.

____

“Nothing?” Phasma asked smugly. 

____

Hux grunted and balled his fists at his sides as the stormtroopers dragged out a man who was whimpering, yelping and flailing like a fish out of water. They forced him to his knees and Hux stepped forward. The man’s long ginger hair covered his face and he choked down sobs quietly.

____

“Look at me,” Hux demanded, his voice quiet but still very firm. He gripped a fistful of the man’s greasy hair and yanked it back when he did not respond.

____

The man let out a whimper as his head tilted back and he faced Hux, eyes screwed shut as if he could wish it away like a bad dream. 

____

Hux’s gripped softened and a huff of disbelief passed through his lips. “Bill?”

____

The man looked at him through mechanical eyes that shifted to focus on him and adjust to the bright lights on the hanger. The sight of his robotic eyes made Hux cringe. He said nothing. 

____

“Bill, it’s me,” he whispered, offering a weak smile. “It’s okay.”

____

The man frowned. “Armie? Is it really you?”

____

“Yes, of course it is.” He gave a look and a single nod to the stormtroopers, letting them know it was okay to back off which they quickly did. Hux helped him to stand again and held his shoulders. “Did you know those men on the ship?”

____

Bill nodded, pushing his hair back from his face, but he kept his gaze down. “They promised to take me somewhere nice.”

____

Hux looked worried for a moment, afraid that he had killed his brother’s friends. 

____

“Sir,” one of the stormtroopers stepped forward. “This man was locked away.”

____

“Bill, is that true?”

____

He nodded again. “They locked me there after we left the city. I paid them to take me away but,” his voice faltered and he was on the verge of tears again, “they locked me there.”

____

Hux kept a hand on his shoulder and turned towards Phasma and the crowd staring at them. “I know this man. I will tend to him personally. I expect a room ready directly across from my quarters. Immediately.” 

____

The crowd dispersed and the stormtroopers kept their heads down, whispering to one another. Everyone had noticed how similar they looked but no one dared to ask. They never would and they doubted Hux would ever offer an explanation.

____


	2. Chapter 2

Once safely in his own room, Hux pulled his brother close into a warm hug. Bill eased into him slowly. Understandably, he was finding it harder and harder to trust new people and, considering he hadn’t seen Hux since they were kids, it was basically like meeting a new person. Hux pulled back with a smile. “You need a shower and some new clothes and then you’ll have to tell me where you’ve been this whole time.”

Bill nodded, returning the smile with a weak one of his own as he looked Hux in the eye for the first time. 

Hux hesitated as Bill’s eyes focused on him. His brother seemed traumatized so he wouldn’t ask about them for now.

“Anyway. Come.” He forced himself to look away, turned, led him to the bathroom and opened the shower door.

“Here’s the water. You pull it out to turn it on, right for cold and left for hot, push it in to turn it off.”

He pulled two bottles from under the sink. “Shampoo maybe twice,” he said with a grimace as he looked at his hair, “and conditioner… And you need to scrub yourself. Soap’s in there.” He set the bottles down, handed him a loofah and pulled a fresh towel from the closet. “This is for you and do not put those clothes back on, they’re disgusting. I’ll find you something much more comfortable.”

“Armie,” Bill said cautiously, “I appreciate it but I do understand the process.”

“Right.” Hux nodded. “Of course. I’ll be out there.” The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a deep sigh. He waited a moment and when he heard the shower turn on, went to pick Millie up from his bed, holding her to his chest. He scratched behind her ear and smiled as she started to purr. He kissed her head before putting her back down and going to get a pair of pajamas for Bill- the black silky ones bearing a crimson First Order symbol that everyone on the ship was expected to wear.

Hux set them on his desk and hesitated. Underwear. He rolled his eyes as he tossed a pair of boxers on top of the neatly folded clothes. He wouldn’t be asking for those back. 

He sat on the end of his bed with his datapad and Millicent crawled into his lap. He patted her quickly before sending a message to Kylo and Phasma to set up a meeting late that night. Hux tossed the pad back towards the pillows and curled on his side around his cat, petting her slowly with his fingertips. He let his eyes close, knowing it probably wasn’t a good idea to fall asleep now but he couldn’t help it. His eyes burned from being open so long, from staring at his datapad for hours on end. He practically lived on crappy coffee. And toast.

Hux’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He wouldn’t sleep now. He noticed there was silence in the bathroom. It was too late- he had fallen asleep and he had no idea for how long. 

_Shit. ___

____

“Bill?” He stood with a small groan and stretched as he went to the bathroom door. “You okay?”

____

“Y-Yes,” he called through the door. “Do you have clothes?”

____

“Oh, yeah.” He grabbed the pile off his desk and cracked the door open. “I’ll just pass them through.” 

____

Bill grabbed them quickly and Hux shut the door again, moving back to give him privacy. 

____

Bill stayed wrapped in his fluffy towel as he admired the pajamas, feeling the silky material between his fingers. He smiled to himself as he got dressed and dried his hair with the towel one more time before opening the door again.

____

“Where can I put this?” He asked quietly, holding up his towel.

____

“Leave it on the floor. I’ll get it. Did you want to dry your hair?”

____

“I… I never have.”

____

“We’ll do it. I don’t want you dripping everywhere.” 

____

Hux moved into the bathroom with him, pulled out a cheap First Order issued hair dryer from the cabinet and plugged it in. He grabbed a comb and gently brushed through his brother’s hair. 

____

“Feels much better, doesn’t it?”

____

Bill nodded, smiling at him in the mirror. “Thank you.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this feels a little slow but I'll get there soon okay I promise. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow just because it's so short and


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, a pretty short chapter. I thought about adding more of Bill's background but I couldn't quite get it to fit in here and it feels just a little too soon. Anyway, updates might be a little slower now because I only have about four more chapters actually written and I like to be way ahead of what I have posted. Sorry for rambling that's all

Hux sat in his bed, leaned up against a mountain of pillows as his brother laid across the foot of the bed, curled around Millicent and petting her with the utmost care. 

“Armie?”

“What?” Hux replied, his voice flat as he stared at his datapad.

“What exactly do you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you do? For work. On this ship.”

“A lot of things,” he mumbled.

“But what?” Bill asked with hesitation, hoping his brother wasn’t too on edge already.

“I tell everyone else what to do. And loads of paperwork.”

There was a long moment of silence which Hux relished but it was too short lived for his liking.

“Why did you kill those men today?” Bill’s voice was almost a whisper.

“They were bad men. They hurt you.”

“But you didn’t know that when you killed them.”

“Well, I know I made the right decision.” Hux looked up to shoot his brother a warning look but his back was to him anyway. He sighed and set his datapad down beside him, letting his eyes close. 

“Do you do that a lot..?”

“Do what?”

“Kill people.”

“No,” Hux answered calmly. It was true, he had people to do his dirty work for him.

“Okay,” Bill said quietly, curling even tighter around Millicent as she purred deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Hux had finally convinced Bill to leave Millicent and go to his own room to get some rest, he walked him over, said goodnight and headed to Kylo’s quarters where he would meet with him and Phasma. He tapped away on his datapad as he walked, hardly looking up at all. The halls were mostly empty and everyone knew to give the general his space anyway. He squinted down at it, the bright white lights in the halls hurt his already aching eyes. He couldn’t wait to finally get some rest. He stopped outside Kylo’s room and lifted his hand to knock but the door opened just before he could. Kylo stood in the entrance, nodded to him, and stepped aside to let him in. Phasma was sitting in Kylo’s big, cushy desk chair, boots propped up on his desk. She gave Hux a small smile as he walked in and rubbed his eyes, thankful for the dim lighting in the room. Kylo sat on the edge of his unmade bed, leaving plenty of space for Hux if he wanted to sit as well. But Hux wouldn’t be caught dead sharing any furniture with him.

“So… What is it?” Kylo asked, eyeing Hux up and down to the point where it made him uncomfortable.

“I think you know,” he snapped at him, folding his arms over his chest.

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Seriously, would you two grow up? It’s about the man on that ship, I presume.” She seemed bored already.

“Yes,” Hux replied much more calmly. “He’s my brother.”

Kylo and Phasma exchanged a glance.

“Yeah, we knew that,” Phasma said, playing with a loose string on the palm of her glove. “Why did you call us here?”

“I don’t know… What I should do with him, I guess.”

“That’s a first,” Kylo mumbled.

Hux shot him a dirty look but he faltered when he realized Kylo hadn’t even taken his eyes off of him for a second since he entered the room. He felt sick.

“Let him settle in for a few days,” Phasma said with a shrug. “See where his strengths are and place him accordingly.”

“You don’t think it’s bad if people know?”

“Hux, they already know. You look exactly the same.”

“We do not!” He shot back.

“You really do,” she said cooly. She had a way of always staying calm that made Hux jealous.

“You’re clearly much more groomed but it was pretty obvious.”

“Have the stormtroopers been asking you about it?” 

“Yeah, but I denied knowing anything. Doesn’t do well to assume things.”

Hux dared to glance back at Kylo who was, of course, still staring at him. 

“So that’s it?” Kylo asked. “This whole late night secret meeting just to tell us that?”

“Don’t start,” Hux huffed. “He’s made things so much more complicated for me already, you know that.”

“Maybe you need something to relax then.”  
“Agreed.” Phasma stood quickly, grabbing her chrome helmet off Kylo’s desk. “Drinks?”

Hux shook his head. “I really have a lot to do still.”

“Of course you do.” Phasma’s tone indicated that she was annoyed. She looked back at Kylo. “What about you? You wouldn’t make me go alone, would you?”

“I wouldn’t.” Kylo grinned. “Give us a moment, though. I’ll catch up.”

Phasma raised her eyebrows and looked between them before quickly slipping out into the hall.

“What is your problem?” Hux spat, arms still folded.

“My problem?” Kylo stood and stepped towards him.

Hux held his ground, standing tall and narrowing his eyes at him. “Yes. You stared at me that whole time. It’s sickening. You’re sickening.” The words themselves seemed to be dripping with hatred. 

Kylo shook his head with a lopsided grin, looking him up and down. “Careful what you say. You’ve missed your opportunity tonight.” 

“My opportunity for what?”

“Maybe if you stop acting like this, you’ll find out one day. I want things to work between us, Hux. I really do.” And with that Kylo walked past Hux, brushing their shoulders as he went to catch up with Phasma.

Hx stood in shock and disgust for a long while before letting out an annoyed huff and marching back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic but I’m feeling pretty self conscious tonight so I’m going to post this and then throw away my whole phone


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so short but like I don't know

Hux knocked on Bill’s door the next morning and leaned his forehead against the frame, closing his eyes for just a second. Hux himself had been awake for hours already.

“It’s me,” he said through the door.

“Coming!” 

Bill opened the door and moved back to let him in, pointing to the bags in Hux’s hands. “What’s that?”

“Your uniform,” Hux replied as he stepped inside. “You can’t live in those pajamas.”

He laid the bags out on his bed and zipped open a coat bag to reveal a brand new, freshly ironed, dark grey, First Order uniform. “This should be your size. Try it on.”

Bill hesitated before he took the clothes to the bathroom to change. Hux set out a pair of boots and a hat, gently snapping a hair tie on his wrist as he waited. 

Bill came out again, running his hands down the front of his uniform.

Hux sighed. “Bill, you have to...”

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled as Hux fixed his belt and straightened his top.

“Comfortable?” Hux asked. 

Bill nodded. “It’s nice,” he said quietly, even though it was a little itchy in the seams.

“Shoes.” He held them out to him. 

He took them and sat at his desk to put them on. 

“Do they fit?”

Bill stood and paced in them a moment. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“When you’re in uniform you’ll have to keep your hair back. Sit down and I’ll do it for you.”

Bill sat at his desk again and Hux stood behind him, combing his fingers through his hair and pulling it back into a neat low bun. 

“You look much better. Do you want a hat? You don’t have to wear it.”

Bill shrugged. “I’m okay without it.” He figured at least one part of his body should be free from hot, itchy fabric.

“Good. Let’s go,” Hux said as he went to the door. 

“Uhm… where?” Bill asked as he stood up. 

“Breakfast,” he smiled as he walked out. 

Bill followed him quickly and swung the door shut behind them, straightening his shirt again when he stepped into the hallway. 

“Now, you are not to call me by my first name in front of anyone, do you understand?”

“Yes, but what will I call you?”

“General or Hux or General Hux. I couldn’t stand for the whole ship to know that awful name.”

“I don’t think it’s awful.” 

“Our father gave it to me and he is an awful man. It is awful.”

Bill felt Hux’s eyes turn to him and he looked down at his feet, deciding it was best to stay quiet.

“Eyes up.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Where are we going?” Bill asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, tossing it out as he jogged after Hux out of the cafeteria. 

“To get you an ID. I can’t have you clinging to my side all day. I have work to do and I’m sure you couldn’t be more uninterested.”

“I don’t know,” Bill shrugged. “What will I do all day?”

“Whatever you like.”

“Do I have a job?”

“If you want one.”

He pursed his lips as he thought about it, following close behind his brother. 

“In here.” Hux had stopped suddenly by a small room- Bill had very nearly run straight into him- and pushed the door open for them. 

Bill stepped in and looked around. The room was small but there was a desk up front, a printing machine and a camera, a stool, a backdrop and all the lighting equipment you could ask for. 

“Go sit,” Hux patted his brother’s shoulder before he crossed over to the stool and sat down. 

“New ID, General Hux?” asked the woman at the desk. 

“Yes. And a lanyard for it.”

“Security?”

“Send it all to me. I’ll decide each section individually.”

She nodded and took a note on her pad before setting up the camera. 

Hux smiled at his brother who was looking a bit nervous. “It’s just a photo. You can smile or not, doesn’t matter,” he said with a small shrug, holding his own hands behind his back.

Bill nodded and was trying to decide whether or not he should but the woman had already started to count down from three. 

He managed a half smile just as the flash went off and the woman looked at the camera, deciding that if his eyes were open, it was good enough. Because of this, most new members had horrid photos on their IDs. 

“Looks great. I’ll print it,” She said without any show of emotion whatsoever and went back to her desk. “This won’t take long.”

Hux nodded. “It’s fine.” He turned to Bill. “Not so bad, huh?”

Bill shrugged, reaching up to scratch his neck shyly. “I don’t know that I looked that good.”

“No one does. You don’t even have to show anyone if you don’t want to.”

They waited silently as the printer worked it’s magic, humming away as it made a new card for Bill. 

“What will we do after this?” He whispered to Hux after a moment.

“We’ll go up to the bridge. I have work to do there.”

He nodded. “When are you finished with work today?”

This made Hux laugh a little under his breath. “When I can’t stand it anymore and finally fall asleep.”

The woman handed Bill his ID and he smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Let’s go,” Hux called, already halfway out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain has not been working this week but I am trying to write again. I have 10 chapters mostly completed and basically the rest of the fic planned out but I still really have no idea how many chapters it's going to be or how long those chapters will be (hopefully a bit longer than this sorry). Always looking for title suggestions and a better summary


	7. Chapter 7

“I look awful!” Bill pouted, his bottom lip daring to quiver as he stared at his photo. 

“It’s really not that bad, you know?”

“I look like I’m having the worst day of my life.”

He wasn’t wrong. He had the weakest, most fake smile Hux had ever seen. It looked like something between constipation and being on the verge of tears.

“It’s fine, really. No one will even see it.”

Bill held it close to his face to examine it and he was so distracted and distraught over his photo that he tripped over something in the hall and fell to his hands and knees. He looked to see what he had fallen over and there in the middle of the hall was an open bag of tools. Bill stood up quickly and apologized to its owner, a blonde man who stared silently at him through thin-framed glasses with large lenses. 

Hux stepped between them and kicked the bag at the technician. “Keep your things out of the way, prick.”

“Yes, General,” he mumbled as he pulled his bag closer. 

Hux huffed and walked away again. “Come along, Bill.”

Bill looked back at the man who had picked up his ID and was examining it. He smiled as he handed it up to him and he could tell Bill was utterly embarrassed which made his toothy grin even wider. Bill’s cheeks turned pink and he snatched it from his hands. 

“It’s okay. I’ve seen worse,” he whispered, giving him a weak attempt at a wink. 

“Bill!” Hux barked, already down the hall. 

He gave the man another horrified look before jogging after Hux again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Matt and Kylo are not related in any way. I haven’t gotten any progress done on this all week but hopefully I can get back to it soon. Sorry this is so short


	8. Chapter 8

“Who was that man?” Bill asked quietly as he stepped with his brother in to an elevator. 

“I don’t really care and, frankly, neither should you. He’s just a tech.”

“Just a tech,” he repeated in a whisper.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said, glancing at him without moving his head from its constant prideful position. “You’re very different than him.”

“How is that?”

Hux was thankful that the elevator stopped at that moment and he could step out onto the bridge to avoid any further interrogation from Bill. 

“General Hux,” Kylo Ren said from under his mask.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux replied back, the words tasted foul on his tongue.

Bill stood back as he stared in terror at the black figure talking quietly to his brother. He tried to find the right word to describe it.

_Monster. He looks like a monster._

“Hello,” said a loud voice from his side. Bill nearly jumped out of his skin as he was pulled from his thoughts. The person was so tall that he almost had to lean back to see their face- or mask.

It looked only slightly less intimidating than the one on the man who was talking to Armitage.

“H-Hello,” Bill managed weakly.

A small laugh came from inside the helmet. “You don’t have to look so scared. Everyone here is on your side.”

He nodded nervously as he looked around the room. There were long rows of desks cluttered with computers and papers and files and each computer had a person behind it, fighting with their neighbors for space. 

“Come this way. I want you to see something.”

The woman- from her voice he decided she must be- walked up the middle aisle which was slightly elevated above the work station.

Bill looked to Hux for permission but he couldn’t catch his eye so he followed behind anyway. 

She stopped by the large window at the front of the bridge and Bill stood at her side as he looked out. The sight made him feel sick. All around them was just empty space with unrecognizable stars and planets somewhere off in the distance. 

“See that one?” She pointed towards a dark planet that seemed to be sparkling orange and red.

“Yup,” Bill said quietly, afraid to even open his mouth he felt so queasy.

“We’re going there.”

Bill looked up at the woman but said nothing. 

“I’m Phasma, by the way. Your brother’s a good friend.”

“I’m Bill,” he whispered.

“Is something wrong?”

“I just didn’t know we were so far out, is all.”

“Oh, yeah. You get used to it,” she said with a shrug. “Everything you could possibly need you can find on the ship anyway so there’s no need to worry.” She stepped away, going towards the back of the bridge where they had first entered.

Bill was more than happy to follow and get away from the neausiating view. 

“What are we going to that planet for?” 

“It’s just to let everyone have a day off. It’s a nice place filled with shops and plenty of things to do. A day to relax.”

“And then we leave again?”

Phasma nodded.

“To go where?”

“A planet called Naboo. Ever heard of it?”

Bill shook his head. 

“Don’t get out much, do you?”

“I practically lived in my office for two years.”

“I know how that feels,” she mumbled.

“You don’t.” Bill had mustered up the courage to look up at her but turned away when he was met with the dark eyes of her helmet.

“What happened?” Her voice was softer than Bill had expected.

“I’m sure you noticed my eyes. Ma-Ma took them.”

“I-I’m sorry, who?”

“Ma-Ma. She uh… It was to make me work for her. She needed a tech so. I still don’t know why she chose me. I wasn’t the best…”

“She forced you to do work for her?”

“Yeah, uhm, when will we get to that planet?” Bill asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Coruscant?” She shrugged again, deciding it was best not to press further. “By morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been super self conscious about the length of this fic which is kind of dumb I know but hopefully I’ll start writing again soon. Also shameless self promotion check out my other (finished!) kylux fics on my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill went with Phasma to get lunch just a few hours later after doing nothing but stand around on the bridge, simply watching, since his brother was too busy working to take him- or even eat anything himself- and tried to get a hold on his surroundings as they walked. He was _this_ close to asking someone for a map but he wasn’t sure he would be allowed one. Things seemed so secure aboard the ship he figured no one had any reason to trust him with one yet.

They sat in the middle of the cafeteria which was mostly empty and ate without much chatter. 

Bill watched Phasma occasionally, surprised to see how beautiful she was under her helmet but he knew to look away before he was caught staring. 

“Around your eyes,” she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, “it’s all red. Not the best look.”

“They’re still healing. I think it’s just hard for my body to accept the new eyes.”

“We can fix that. You won’t look like a zombie all day.”

“You can fix it?” He perked up, french fry hanging out of his mouth.

“Yes. I’ll show you. Come on.” She smiled as she stood, taking her tray back up to the kitchen with her helmet tucked between her arm. 

Bill took one last bite before following suit and walking with her out into the hallway. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Don’t do that,” Phasma scolded, swatting his hand away. “My room.”

“Sorry… You can fix my eyes there?”

“I only said I can make you look better. But yes. It’s not a far walk.”

Bill stayed by her side, looking around curiously as he walked with her. To be honest, there wasn’t much to see. Just empty, shiny, dark hallways that all looked the same. 

“Just here.” She stopped and unlocked her room with a swipe of her ID and held the door open for Bill.

He walked in and looked around as Phasma went straight to the bathroom and rummaged in the cabinets. There was much more decoration here than in his brother’s room. In fact, only now had he realized decorating was even allowed.

“Wow,” he whispered as he examined the shelf of plants above her bed. “What are these?”

Phasma walked out with her makeup bag and set it on the desk. “They’re succulents. Come sit down.”

“They’re pretty.”

“I guess they are, yeah. You could probably find one tomorrow.”

“You think Armie would get me one?” he asked as he crossed over and sat in her cushy desk chair.

Phasma smirked at the name. “I think if you asked nicely he would.” She rubbed a dot of moisturizer into her fingers. “I’m just going to do your eyes. Go ahead and close them. I won’t hurt you.”

Bill did as he was told and flinched as Phasma gently rubbed the product around his eyes and on the lids. He opened them when she had pulled away. 

“That’s it?”

“No. Two more steps.” She pulled out a light concealer and a clean brush. “This will cover up the redness,” she said when she noticed Bill staring at her hands. “Close again.”

He closed his eyes and let her pat on the cool liquid. 

“Don’t open until I say.”

Bill stiffened, nervous about what would come next. 

“I’m just going to brush some powder over it to keep it in place and make it look a little more natural.”

And sure enough, Bill felt a pat and a gentle sweep across both eyes and he smiled. 

“You can open. Come in the bathroom and see.”

She offered a hand to him and he took it to stand, walking into the bathroom with her. 

He stopped when he saw himself in the mirror and gasped softly, gently feeling around his eyes with his fingertips. “Wow, that’s…”

“It looks much better, huh?”

Bill nodded, very grateful. “I just wish I looked this good for my photo this morning.”

Phasma laughed. “You won’t have that one forever. It’s really not that bad, I promise.”

“Do you think that stuff would cover this?” He pulled down his shirt collar to reveal the rest of the tattoo Ma-Ma had given him that was just barely peeking out.

“Maybe. I could try it sometime but for now, we need to get back to the bridge. Your brother will have a fit if I’m gone too long.”

Bill nodded, pulling his shirt back up to cover whatever he could before following Phasma out of her room and back to the bridge, stealing one last glance at her plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no motivation and it's getting harder and harder to write this but I do have the rest planned out and I don't think it's a terrible idea I just... It's hard. Also succulents are lesbian culture


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m really sorry I’ve lost about all the confidence I had in this fic. I’m going to struggle through it though it might take some time. Thanks for your patience

Bill curled around Millicent just as he had the night before on the foot of Hux’s bed and ran his fingers through her impossibly soft fur as she purred deeply.

“Did you have a nice day?” Bill asked quietly.

Hux hesitated, unsure for a moment if he was talking to him or the cat. “I had a normal day.”

“Tomorrow will be nice though. Miss Phasma said it will be like a day off.”

Hux made a sound of disgust. “She’s not a Miss. Just call her Phasma.”

“Okay.” There was a long pause. “Have you known her for a long time?”

“Since I came here. So, yes. I suppose I have.”

“She’s really nice.”

“She is,” Hux replied as he glanced down at his brother and smirked. “Do you have a crush?”

“No. I was going to ask if you did.”

Hux laughed out loud. “Of course I don’t!”

“Someone else then?”

“No. Not for years. What about you? Back home?”

“Never,” Bill sighed. “Sometimes I wish there was.”

“Yeah,” Hux mumbled absently, scrolling through his datapad to set Bill’s security clearances, checking off which sections and rooms his brother’s ID card would open. 

“Do you think there ever will be?”

“For which of us?”

“Both?” Bill rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, still keeping one hand busy with Millicent.

“You, yes, if you wanted it. I’m just too busy for that anymore. I have more important things to do.”

“What’s so important? You still haven’t even told me what you do.”

“We explore the galaxy and protect our people,” he lied easily. 

“You killed those men.”

“To protect the people on this ship.”

“So you don’t have time for someone else?”

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t.”

“You have time for me.”

Hux yawned, stretching with his arms up. “I made time for you because you’re my brother and you’re important to me but I’m not going to go out and look for more people to make time for.”

“How long ago was it?”

He shrugged. “I was maybe twenty.”

“So what happened?”

_I had him killed._

“He was very ill. He died.”

“I’m sorry,” Bill said softly.

“It’s okay. Like I said, it was a long time ago.” Hux sat up and pulled a pair of pajamas from his drawer to change in to. “You should go get some rest. Big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Bill sat up with a sigh and kissed Millicent goodnight.

“There will be fresh uniforms in your closet and pajamas in your drawers. We have droids to do all the dry cleaning but don’t even think about wadding those up,” he said, pointing towards his brother’s clothes. “They can’t stand that.”

Bill gave him a slow nod and turned towards the door. “Sure. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
